Stand My Ground
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: What if the Garland vs. Tala battle hadn’t gone the way it did? My own idea of what could have happened. No pairings. Song lyrics from a song by Within Temptation.


Stand My Ground

Summary: What if the Garland vs. Tala battle hadn't gone the way it did? My own idea of what could have happened. No pairings. Song lyrics from a song by Within Temptation.

_Having never seen this episode, it will be hugely AU… anyway; it's my own version, so I can do what I want!_

_Oh yeah, italic song lyrics, **Bold** thoughts, "blah" speech.

* * *

_

Stand My Ground

_I can see_

His eyes… The first thing Garland noticed about him was his eyes; so similar to the wolf bit chip.

_When you stay low nothing happens_

"What's happening? Why aren't you attacking?" Tala sounded panicked.

_Does it feel right?_

**What's happening here? Why does this feel so wrong? **The silence began to deafen Garland.

_Late at night_

Steadying his breathing, like his brothers had taught him to, Garland ordered Apollon to attack.

_Things I thought I put behind me_

Tala gasped as Apollon sliced past his cheek. He'd thought that the age of violence in the elegant game had ended when Bryan took to the bench. It appeared not.

_Haunt my mind_

**Keep your game up. **The thought tracked through both bladers' minds, though one was remembering a team mate's casual encouragement, the other an order.

_I just know there's no escape_

Tala was getting worried now. His team mates were little more than ghosts; memories.

_Now once it sets its eyes on you_

Garland wiped his forehead anxiously. He really needed to get more sleep.

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

"Why are you doing this?" Tala asked, his voice, usually so strong, barely more than a whisper.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

"APOLLON! Attack!" Tala cried out in pain as Apollon struck him again, cutting through one of his sleeves and into the pale flesh beneath.

_No more denying, I got to face it_

Garland blinked as the image of Tala in pain merged with one of Brooklyn. He left out a strangled gasp.

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

Tala closed his eyes. This was so much more than a match. It was a war, a battle, which had to be won. Time to bring out the heavy artillery.

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

When he opened his cerulean eyes, they weren't the same. They kept changing colour; silver, purple, azure, cobalt.

_Stand my ground_

"Blitzkrieg Attack!" He yelled. Garland froze. **Tala has a new attack? **

_It's all around_

Garland felt a tap on the shoulder. There was a deep laugh in his ear. And four bit beasts were attacking Apollon.

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

Garland felt the wind begin to whip around him and more beyblades began to encircle the dish.

_Into my world_

"Hey! That's cheating!" Tala furrowed his brow as Tyson shouted. He needed to pick them off… And he'd lost the temporary power his friends had given him.

_I can feel_

Tala flinched as Apollon zipped past his cheek again.

_That it's time for me to face it_

"Why are you doing this, Garland?" He pressed forward again, urging Wolborg to attack.

_Can I take it?_

"You wouldn't understand…" Garland trailed off. Tala looked perturbed. What was wrong with Garland?

_Though this might just be the ending_

"Try me. 'Cause, tell me Garland. If you were the sportsman you say you are, you wouldn't let Boris cheat. But then, who am I to talk?"

_Of the life I held so dear_

Garland shook his head. **This is so much more than a game now. If I lose… If I lose, he'll kill me. He'll take Apollon. Forever.**

_But I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

"No turning back, huh Garland? I felt the same when I was cyber Tala."

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

"You… you wouldn't know… Attack APOLLON!" Tala brought up his arms to shield his face.

_No more denying, I got to face it_

"I wanted to battle you Garland. Not Boris. You." He flicked his bangs out of the way casually.

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

**You're scared, Garland. Why won't you admit it? What's he said to you?**

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

"That's it! APOLLON! RADIANT THUNDER!" Tala flinched for an attack that never came.

_Stand my ground_

Garland's silver eyes watched as his beyblade began to pick off the other blades in the dish.

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

"You wanted a battle, Tala? You got yourself a deal!" Tala quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully, assessing the situation.

_I will always stand my ground_

"Wolborg! Novae Rog!" Tala's cerulean eyes shimmered in the wake of his bit beasts attack.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

The beyblades clashed together as the bladers screamed.

_No more denying, I got to face it_

Garland's eyes narrowed as Wolborg seemed to let up, sensing an opening to attack.

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

"APOLLON! FINAL ATTACK!"

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

The beyblade catapulted into the ground. Tears stung the corners of Garland's eyes, but he kept them there.

_Stand my ground_

**That's it. It's the best I can do Boris. If you aren't pleased with that, then fine.**

_Stand my ground

* * *

_

_Hey guys, I hope you liked it!_


End file.
